


That Voice

by SharkGirl



Category: Free!
Genre: 1000 Yaoi Cliches, Blossoming relationship, Implied Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Implied Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, M/M, Mild Voice Kink, bottom!Makoto, swimming idiots, top!Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he was half-dragged to his boyfriend’s performance, but this certainly wasn’t it.  Makoto in tight pants and a cut-up shirt that left hardly anything to the imagination.  And that voice...  No, this was not what he’d expected at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Voice

**Author's Note:**

> First off, let me just say that I am a die-hard SouRin-shipper. This story does not change that, but a little idea popped into my head and I went with it. Plus, SouMako is just so cute and bara~ (Not that muscles are really mentioned much)
> 
> It's always surprising when fans learn that our sweet, kitten-loving Mako-chan is the same guy who sings the opening for the show as the vocalist for OLDCODEX. So, I thought it would be funny (and sexy?) if even the characters from Free! didn't know about his vocal talent.
> 
> Also, I haven't written anything in months. Scratch that. I've started eight different projects and haven't finished anything in months. Ugh...help me.
> 
> This is less fluffy than my usual fics, but still adorable. I just love those swimming idiots~ As always, a big thank you to my beta DolphinGirl for making sure my characters aren't completely OOC.

Yamazaki Sousuke was sprawled out on his bed on a rare day off from both school and swim practice.  His message alert went off and he glanced over at his phone, a small smile unintentionally breaking out on his face.

Incoming message:  _Hey._

He didn’t need to look at who sent it.  Only one person other than Rin texted him and the aforementioned redhead was napping on the bunk below him.  He sent a quick reply.

Outgoing message:  _Hey._

Yes, poetic genius.

Incoming message:  _Um, a friend asked for a favor tonight…_

Sousuke frowned.  He supposed that meant his and Makoto’s date was cancelled then.  He and the Iwatobi captain had been seeing each other for a little over a month.  They’d gone out a few times and the brunet had even stolen a kiss or two from the green-eyed man, but they certainly weren’t a couple.  They weren’t even on a given-name basis yet.

In fact, they’d kept their few rendezvous a secret from their friends.  It wasn’t like they were ashamed.  But they were only just testing the waters themselves.  They didn’t need Nagisa or, God forbid, Rin, nosing in and elaborating on something that might not even be.

Incoming message:  _I’m sorry, Yamazaki-kun._

Makoto hadn’t even waited for a reply.  He knew the sandy-haired boy was probably feeling guilty, but he wasn’t one to disappoint a friend in need.  The favor was probably important.  Sousuke silently prayed that the favor wasn’t for Nanase.  He knew the two were close, but he couldn’t help the jealousy that creeped in whenever his boyfriend (or whatever he was) mentioned the raven-haired man.

Outgoing message:  _It happens._

Yes, another romantic reply.  Yamazaki Sousuke was a heartbreaker. 

He didn’t get another message after that, but he did hear an alert go off.  Rin, who could sleep through a typhoon if he wanted, instantly sat up, his mattress squeaking as he reached for his phone.  The brunet remained on his bunk, arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.  He let his eyes slip closed.

“Hey,” Suddenly, Rin’s voice was right next to his ear.  “You got any plans tonight?” his best friend asked.  Sousuke remained quiet, hoping the other man would just go away.  “I know you’re not asleep, so, quit faking,” the younger man sounded like he was pouting.  Sousuke cracked a cerulean eye open and glanced at Rin.

“What?” he asked, sounding grumpy.

“I asked if you had any plans tonight,” crimson eyes narrowed, waiting to catch Sousuke in a lie.

“Not anymore,” the brunet mumbled under his breath.

“What?” Rin raised an eyebrow.

“No, I don’t,” Sousuke had no excuse and even if he had made one up, his best friend would have seen right through it.  He saw a wide, sharp-toothed smile break out on Rin’s face.

“Good, you’re coming out with us tonight,” the redhead looked giddy.  ‘Us’ meant Rin and the guys from Iwatobi.  Of course, there would be one less member in their group, since Makoto had plans.  “We’re going to go see Makoto,” Rin added as he climbed down the ladder.

What?

“Go see him?” Sousuke raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” the younger man took off his tank top and threw it in the laundry basket before walking over to his closet to put on some rarely worn street clothes.  “It’s Talent Night at Kisumi’s school and the lead singer for his band has laryngitis,” he went on, rifling through his shirts until he found one he wanted.  “He asked Makoto to replace him tonight,” he held up two different shirts.  “Black or red?” he asked, but Sousuke wasn’t paying attention.

Makoto could sing?  Why didn’t he know that?  He instantly pictured the sandy-haired man sitting on a stool in the center of the stage, holding an acoustic guitar and singing some sweet song about sea mammals and kittens.

“Hello?” Rin had his hands on his hips.  The taller man looked at the shirts in his roommate’s hands.

“Uh, black?” he offered.  That seemed to appease the redhead, who hung the other shirt up and continued getting ready.

“You’d better get dressed,” the shorter man said, pulling out a dark pair of skin-tight jeans.  “We have to leave in ten minutes.”   Sousuke had resigned himself to going.  He knew there was no arguing with Rin.  Plus, he’d get a chance to see Makoto tonight, after all.  A small smile spread on his lips before he shook his head.  He didn’t need to get so excited.

Half an hour later, he found himself in front of an unfamiliar high school.  He and Rin waited outside the front entrance, the latter checking his phone every five seconds for a message from his friends.  He never received one, but not ten minutes passed before the Iwatobi troupe showed up.

“Sorry we’re late,” Rei apologized.  It seemed he was already in-training to become Makoto’s replacement after graduation.  Gou ran up and hugged Rin.

“Our train was delayed,” she added, before pulling away.

“And it took forever to get Haru-chan out of the bath,” Nagisa chimed in.  “It’s hard when Mako-chan isn’t there,” the blonde sighed dramatically.  Sousuke felt that twinge of jealousy bubbling up again.  Of course, he knew about Nanase’s affinity with water and he knew that Makoto often had to drag the shorter man out of the tub, but it still bothered him.

“Shall we head in?” Gou asked with a bright smile.  And so, the six of them walked into Kisumi’s high school.  Sousuke didn’t get a chance to catch its name.  The school was made up of one large building that held all the classrooms, the auditorium, and the gym.  They followed the posted signs toward the auditorium and walked to the doors.  It was surprisingly crowded for a voluntary event.

“I read that their Talent Show is their biggest event of the year,” Rei said, adjusting his glasses as his purple eyes scanned the list of performers on a flyer.  Sousuke thought that was kind of sad, in a way.  But perhaps Samezuka’s large events and the massive festivals in Tokyo had spoiled him.

“I can’t wait to see Mako-chan!” Nagisa clapped his hands together.  “I’m surprised he agreed to sing in front of everyone,” the short boy went on.  “But Kisu-chan has a way of manipulating people, right?”

“Kisu-chan?” a voice came from behind them.  The group turned to see a tall, pink-haired teen.

“Kisumi,” Rin greeted him.

“Yo, RinRin,” the taller man grinned.  “Sousuke, I’m surprised you’re here,” Kisumi’s violet eyes twinkled as he narrowed them with a slight smirk.  The brunet just glared down at him.

“I told him he had to come,” the redhead laughed.  “It’s not like he had anything better to do, right, Sousuke?” Rin turned toward him with a toothy grin.  Sousuke gave a grunt in agreement.

“Anyway, I’m glad you guys could make it,” the pink-haired man went on.

“Where’s Makoto?” Haru finally spoke.

“Oh, he’s got a little bit of stage fright,” Kisumi explained.  “I told him I was going to go out and find you guys, but he said he wanted to wait until after the performance,” he put a finger to his chin, “then again, it could have something to do with the costume I picked out for him.”  Sousuke could only imagine what sort of colorful or frilly outfit the basketballer had chosen.  “Anyway, I’ve got to head backstage, but we’ll meet up after yeah?”

“Sure thing,” Rin smiled at their old friend.  Kisumi waved as he ran back into the auditorium. 

“I’ve got our tickets,” Gou said as she searched through her purse, “somewhere,” she added.  She finally fished them out and distributed them before they walked into the auditorium.  It was large inside, but still managed to feel overcrowded.  Sousuke put his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath.  He was not a ‘crowds’ kind of person.

“I see an empty row over there,” Rei pointed and they walked down, happy to have seats together.  Gou sat on one end of the group next to her brother.  Sousuke was sandwiched between Rin and Nagisa.  And Rei sat between the blonde and their vice-captain. 

“This is kind of exciting,” Nagisa chattered.  “Don’t you think, Sou-chan?” he blinked up at Sousuke, his magenta eyes glinting in the light.  He was like a small sun.  You couldn’t look directly into him or you could get severe eye damage.

“Yeah,” the tall brunet replied.

“C’mon, you look like we’re at a funeral,” Rin elbowed him in the ribs.  “At least pretend to be happy for Makoto’s sake.”  Crimson eyes looked at him almost knowingly.  He wondered if, perhaps, Rin already knew about his and Makoto’s relationship.  It wasn’t something he could just ask though.  Suddenly, the lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared on the stage.  A tall, balding, older man walked out, clutching a microphone.

“Good evening students and guests,” he greeted.  “I would like to thank all of you for coming out to support the Annual-” he had walked too close to the speaker and his microphone’s reverb squealed loudly, “High School Talent Show,” he continued without missing a beat.  “Our first performance is…”

Sousuke drowned the old man out, leaning his head back against the seat and closing his eyes.  He wasn’t sure why he was so tired.  Maybe it was because he’d been pushing himself so hard all week.  He hadn’t realized he’d dozed off until he felt someone shaking him.

“Sousuke wake up!” Rin hissed at him.  He blinked and turned toward his best friend.  “Makoto and Kisumi are up next,” he pointed to the stage just as the lights went out completely.  Then a voice broke the silence, strong, deep, raspy and almost guttural.  At first he couldn’t figure out why he didn’t understand the words, but then it hit him, the opening of the song was in English.

_Days confusion ever free come through my heart_

_Turn your eyes to the moment…_

Then the lights came on, flashing and in different hues.  It was hard to see the musicians on stage.  He barely made out Kisumi on the guitar, some guy he didn’t recognize on bass and another kid on the drums.  Then the spot light came back on the lead singer.  Sousuke couldn’t believe that voice, that sexy, unbelievable voice was coming from none other than Makoto.

He stared up at the stage, enamored with the sandy-haired man who looked so much like a stranger.  Makoto was wearing tight pants and a ripped shirt that hardly left anything to the imagination.  And that voice.  Sousuke bit his lip.  Makoto was practically growling into the mic, his hips gyrating as he sang the song.  Green eyes making love to the crowd.  He’d never seen this side of Iwatobi’s gentle giant, but damn if he didn’t like it.

He wondered for a moment if everyone knew this about Makoto.  Was he the only one who didn’t know that the backstroke swimmer was a secret rock metal sex god?  He looked over to his right and saw Rin cheering.  The redhead’s face was a mix of incredulousness and adoration.  On this other side, Nagisa’s eyes were wide and his mouth was open in a silent cheer.  Sousuke looked back up at the stage.  Makoto was so unbelievably sexy right now.  He wanted nothing more than to peel those tight jeans off of him and run his hands up the exposed skin of his chest.

Sure, he’d seen the sandy-haired man in less before.  Hell, just yesterday at their joint practice, Makoto was standing before him, soaking wet in all his half-naked glory.  And yet, something about this outfit was so hot.  Almost too hot.  It was no wonder Makoto hadn’t wanted to come out and greet them before the show.  He was probably afraid someone would jump him.  Sousuke wondered if their relationship had gone on long enough for it to be acceptable for him to jump Makoto.  He bit his lip again, eyes zeroing in on his (more or less) boyfriend’s gyrating hips.  His own pants suddenly felt a bit too tight.

Sousuke had been so distracted by mentally undressing the lead singer, he’d hardly realized when the song had ended.  The crowd cheered, giving Kisumi’s band a standing ovation.  They bowed and the pink-haired man walked over and gestured to Makoto.  The crowd erupted even louder as the taller man bowed, his ears turning a light shade of red and his boyish face returning.  It was as if he’d been possessed and was now back to his normal dopey (albeit extremely adorable) self.

“Wow,” Rin turned toward him when the stage was empty once more, the old man coming out to announce that the Talent Show was over.  “I didn’t know Makoto had it in him,” he was laughing.  “Shit, he’s amazing.”

“Mako-chan was so sexy!” Nagisa exclaimed to Rei on Sousuke’s other side.  Everyone was just as surprised as he’d been.  Still, he didn’t like the idea of the entire auditorium ogling his boyfriend.  Well, it wasn’t like they had said they were exclusive, but still.  Makoto was seeing him.

“Let’s go congratulate them on a great show,” Gou suggested and the six made their way toward the auditorium exit.  There was a large group already forming and they assumed that’s where the band was.  Their assumption had been correct.  But it was only Kisumi, the bass player and the drummer.

“Hey guys!” Kisumi waved at them and broke free from the circle of fans.  “What did you think?”

“That was fantastic!” Rin slapped the taller man on the back.  “Did you seriously write that?”

“Sure did,” the pink-haired man had the decency to look modest.  “How about Makoto’s singing?”

“He was outstanding!” Rei cheered. “Haruka-senpai was gripping my hand so hard-”

“Rei,” Haru looked over with his usual slight frown.  Sousuke studied the older man, wondering if Nanase had been affected in the same way he had.

“Where is Mako-chan?” the blonde asked, looking around.

“He wasn’t comfortable in his costume, so he wanted to change before we all went to dinner,” Kisumi explained.

“That costume!” Gou clasped her hands together, sparkles seeming to shine around her.  “It showed just the right amount of everything,” she blushed. “His back muscles…” she was practically drooling.  Sousuke’s frown deepened.  He loved Gou like she was his own little sister, but Makoto was his.

“He really did look hot, didn’t he?” Rin continued where his sister had left off.  “And how did you manage to get our innocent Mako-chan to move his hips like that?” he laughed. They all joined in.  Sousuke glared.  But the memory of Makoto practically pole dancing on the microphone stand was enough to remind him that he was still half-hard.  He started to talk away from the group.  “Sousuke, where are you going?” the redhead asked.

“Restroom,” he explained, hoping he hadn’t raised any suspicions.  He made his way to the men’s room and sighed.  The vision of Makoto still fresh in his mind, only without the crowd or the band…or his clothes.  He groaned as he felt himself harden.  They were all supposed to go out to dinner after this.  He couldn’t very well greet his (almost) boyfriend sporting a raging hard-on.

He walked into a stall and sat on the toilet seat, closing his eyes and willing his erection to go down.  He and Makoto were still so fresh, so new.  He didn’t want to scare him off.  That’s why they’d been taking things so slow.  Hell, the big dummy would flush bright red if Sousuke so much as leaned in for a kiss.

But those pants…  The way they hugged every curve of those muscular legs.  And his voice…  Sousuke wanted to be the only one to elicit such rasping growls from the sandy-haired man.  He wanted to hear that voice all night, pulling moan after moan out of him until he was hoarse.

Those thoughts were not helping his current situation.

He tried to think of things that weren’t sexy.  Iwatobi-chan.  Samezuka-chan.  Nanase in frilly panties.  It was working.  He took a deep breath and willed himself to relax.  He would be fine.  They were all going out to dinner together, so he probably wouldn’t even get much of Makoto to himself anyway.

After what felt like an eternity, he stood up and exited the men’s room.  He walked outside and looked to his left.  After a moment, he turned and looked to his right.

“Where the Hell am I?” he frowned.  His sense of direction was the worst.  He walked toward where he thought the auditorium was.  He was hoping that this one time he’d manage to find his way back.  He could already picture Rin making fun of him when he’d eventually give up and pull out his cellphone to call him.  He turned a corner and spotted the auditorium and the large crowd.  He’d made it.

He walked up to where Rin and the others had been, but they were no longer there.  He knew they wouldn’t have left without him.  Maybe they went backstage to congratulate Makoto.  He walked backstage and saw a few of the performers standing around and talking, but he didn’t see the others.

Sousuke turned and saw a door with a piece of paper taped to the outside of it.  The paper said ‘Shigino Kisumi and Band’ on it.  At least he’d found the right green room.  He heard someone inside.  Without knocking he opened the door.

“You guys could have at least waited for…” Sousuke stopped when he looked up to see Makoto.  He was alone in the room and in the middle of pulling those skin-tight jeans off.  The shirt was already hanging over the back of the chair next to him.

“Ya-Yamazaki-kun?” green eyes were wide as he tried to cover himself, but tripped over the pants around his ankles, only succeeding in falling onto the couch behind him.  Sousuke quickly shut the door behind him, not wanting to embarrass Makoto further.

“Hey,” he greeted, swallowing thickly.

“Wh-what are you d-doing here?” Makoto had managed to get his pants off and was sitting there in only his boxer briefs.

“I was looking for the others,” Sousuke said, cerulean eyes looking at the carpet where the pants had landed.  He dared not look up at the extremely sexy sight before him, lest he revisit the problem he’d just spent several minutes in the men’s room trying to alleviate.

“You came to see the show?” the sandy-haired man asked.  Sousuke looked up and saw the Iwatobi captain’s award-winning smile, green eyes warm and appreciative.

“Well, yeah,” the brunet looked down and scratched the back of his head.  “Rin practically dragged me,” he said, glancing up and seeing Makoto’s smile falter.  “I mean,” he cleared his throat, “I would have come if you’d asked me.”

“I didn’t think you’d like this sort of thing,” the slightly shorter man was chewing his bottom lip and fisting and unfisting his hands on his bare knees.  Then olive green eyes widened.  It was as if Makoto had just realized he was almost naked.  “C-could you bring my clothes?” he asked, pointing to the table next to Sousuke.

“Uh, sure,” Sousuke grabbed a neatly folded pile of clothing and walked over to the couch, handing it to the sandy-haired man before taking a seat next to him.

“Thank you,” he grinned and started to pull the shirt over his head.

“You were amazing, you know,” Sousuke said, watching as his boyfriend’s head popped out of the neck hole of the shirt, face stained pink from the compliment.

“Th-thank you,” he looked down.  “That’s not something I usually…”

“Maybe you should,” the brunet suggested.  “Your voice is amazing, Mako-” he paused, remembering himself, “Tachibana.”

“That’s kind of you to say, Yamazaki-kun,” green eyes lowered.  He reached over and grabbed his pants before standing up and pulling them on.  Sousuke couldn’t help but watch as his tight ass disappeared beneath the baggy jeans.

“I liked your costume,” he dared.  “I think the entire auditorium liked it, actually.”

“That Kisumi,” Makoto was blushing again.  “I think he just made me put on the one the lead singer was supposed to wear,” he sighed.  “Those pants were so tight.”

“I know,” Sousuke said.  He knew Makoto had turned to look at him, but he was busy staring at the carpet, his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers interlaced.  “You looked really hot, Tachibana,” the brunet didn’t dare look up, afraid he’d spooked him.

“I did?” Makoto asked and Sousuke felt a weight on the couch as the sandy-haired man sat down next to him again.

“Yeah,” cerulean eyes slid over to look at him.  Makoto’s cheeks were still tinted pink, but he was smiling.  “You looked so hot,” Sousuke added with a lopsided grin. “I actually thought about peeling those jeans off of you and taking you on the stage,” he admitted with a laugh. 

“Y-you don’t m-mean that,” Makoto’s smile disappeared as he stammered and looked away.  Sousuke angled his body toward him, reaching a hand out to grip younger man’s chin, turning his head so he could look into those beautiful green eyes.

“I do,” he breathed.  “Tachibana, I knew you were sexy, but damn,” he nearly growled.

“I’m really n-not…” the sandy-haired man tried to turn his head, but Sousuke held him in place.

“Yes you are,” he purred.  “And your voice,” he added, cerulean eyes darkening, “going so deep…”

“Yamazaki-kun…” Makoto blinked, his eyes filling with tears.  Sousuke pulled his hand away as if he’d been burned.  He’d really done it now.  He knew he should have continued taking things slow.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Sousuke ran a hand through his dark hair.  “I know we were taking it easy, I just…” he scrubbed his face with his hand.  “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”  You think he’d be used to it with Rin as a best friend.

“I’m not crying,” the younger man breathed.  Sousuke rolled his eyes.  He’d heard that one before.  “I mean,” Makoto reached up to rub his eye.  “I’m not crying because I’m upset,” he said and Sousuke turned toward him.  Makoto’s smile was even more vibrant than usual.  “Hearing you say those things,” he chuckled, “it made me really happy.”  He paused for a moment, chewing on his lower lip, before adding, “Knowing you want me…like I want you,” green eyes looked up, suddenly a shade darker.

“Makoto…” Sousuke let the name slip as he leaned forward and drew the younger man into a hungry kiss.  He’d been holding back with their few kisses, pecks, really.  Now he was showing the sandy-haired man just how much he wanted him.  Sousuke slowly teased Makoto’s bottom lip with his tongue, relishing in the gasp that escaped the other man.

“Y-Yamazaki…” Makoto moaned, opening his mouth to the brunet’s probing tongue.  Sousuke loved the way Makoto tasted, sweet, almost like chocolate.  He wanted to taste every inch of him.  They pulled apart, both gasping for air.  “Yamazaki-kun, you…”

“Sousuke,” he corrected.  “If we’re going to do things like this, it’s Sousuke.”  A slow smile spread on the younger man’s face.

“Okay,” he grinned, “Sousuke.”  The brunet liked the way his name sounded coming from the other man’s lips.  Of course, he was eager to hear what his name sounded like coming out in a broken moan, a gasp or a scream.  He pushed Makoto down onto the couch so he was straddling him, their bodies nearly flush as Makoto wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss.  If anyone were to walk in, it would probably be a funny sight:  two six-foot-plus men trying to fit on the tiny couch.

“I want you,” Sousuke said when they pulled apart.  “I want to hear your voice,” he added, rolling his hips against Makoto’s and smirking when he felt how hard he was.  “I want you to growl deep and low while I fuck you into this couch.”

“S-Sou…suke…!” green eyes widened.  He could tell that Makoto was trying to look indignant, but when he felt the younger man’s hips stutter, he knew his words’d had their intended effect.  “That’s…” Makoto’s voice dropped an octave, “indecent,” he practically purred and the brunet thought his brain was going to short circuit.

“Who are you, Tachibana Makoto?” he asked, cerulean eyes glinting.  “Coming off so innocent with your small town, country boy routine…” Sousuke kissed him again before moving his kisses lower, trailing them down Makoto’s neck before sucking on his pulse point.

“A-ah…!” the younger man moaned and bucked his hips again.

“You’re wearing entirely too much clothing,” Sousuke looked up at him, waiting to see that flustered face Makoto so often made.

“So take them off,” the sandy-haired man said brazenly, the only hint of his embarrassment was a slight tinting of his cheeks.

“You’ve done this sort of thing before?” Sousuke mused as he pulled Makoto’s shirt over his head and continued his trail of kisses.

“N-no,” Makoto sounded affronted.  “You’re just so cool and calm about this, so…”

“Are you kidding?” Sousuke sat up, grabbing one of Makoto’s hands in his and placing it over his chest.  His heart was pounding.  “I’m nervous as Hell,” he admitted, “but I really like you, Makoto.”  Sousuke actually blushed himself.  “I want you.”

“I’ve wanted you for a long time,” Makoto admitted.  “Since we met again at the Splash Fest,” he swallowed, looking away.  “You’d really grown up a lot.”

“Speak for yourself,” Sousuke raised his eyebrows.  “Suddenly, Nanase’s nervous little friend had become one tall, muscled, hot piece of ass,” he smirked, finally getting to see that flustered look on the other man’s face again.

“Geez…Sousuke…” Makoto covered his face with his hands.

“What?” the brunet chuckled, pulling the hands away. “I only said what you did.”

“I said you’ve grown up,” the sandy-haired man laughed, “I didn’t go into detail.”

“Well, then I said what you were thinking,” Sousuke said.

“You’re kind of full of yourself, aren’t you?” Makoto teased.

“I’d rather you be full of me,” the brunet waggled his eyebrows.

“Does that line work on anyone?” the younger man raised an eyebrow.

“It’s working on you,” Sousuke rolled their hips together again.

“N-not fair,” Makoto thrust his hips up, surprising the taller man and pulling a low groan from his lips.  “Hurry,” the sandy-haired man said, not sure exactly what he was asking for.  Sousuke smiled and kissed down his neck and over his chest until he found a nipple.  He gave it a tentative lick and smirked against his skin when Makoto threw his head back and arched off of the couch.  “S-Sousuke…!”

“Yes?” the brunet asked as he gave another lick followed by a bite.

“Good…” Makoto reached with shaky hands, threading his fingers in Sousuke’s dark hair.  Sousuke took his time, making sure to pay attention to each hardened bud equally before he kissed his way down his boyfriend’s abs, marveling at the way the muscles clenched and unclenched as his lips ghosted over them.  “Please…” the sandy-haired man begged.  Sousuke wanted to draw it out longer.  He loved the way Makoto’s voice sounded right now, so raw, so rough, so wanton.  But he also wanted to pull even more erotic sounds from the Iwatobi captain.

“What do you want?” the brunet teased, one hand reaching up to finger the hem of Makoto’s pants.  Green eyes stared down at him, dark and wet with unshed tears of frustration.

“Sousuke…” his voice cracked.

“You want me?” the taller man teased.

“Y-yes, but…” Makoto closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.  “I want your…y-your mouth on my…” he trailed off, a deep blush splattered across his cheeks and neck.  Sousuke wanted to tease him.  Wanted to make him say exactly what it was that he wanted.  But he wanted it just as badly.  Sousuke unbuttoned the baggy jeans and pulled the zipper down with his teeth, holding back a chuckle as olive green eyes widened just a fraction at his boldness.  The brunet pulled Makoto’s pants and boxer briefs down just enough to free his boyfriend’s trapped member, thick and hard and already dripping.

“You want my mouth here?” Sousuke asked, hot breath teasing the sensitive flesh.  Makoto swallowed audibly and nodded.  Cerulean eyes locked with green as Sousuke took him into his mouth.

“A-ah…!  Sousuke…!” Makoto threw his head back and bucked his hips.  The brunet held his lover’s hips down as he took as much of his boyfriend into his mouth as he could.  He bobbed his head, licking as much of the hardened flesh as he could reach without it slipping completely out of his mouth. 

He had little to go off of, save for magazines passed around in class behind teachers’ backs and bits of videos that popped up during curious internet searches.  But, despite his lack of knowledge, the gasps and moans coming from Makoto’s sinful mouth were enough to ensure him that he was doing a good job.

“W-wait…Sou…Sousuke…!” Makoto’s hand tightened its grip on the taller man’s hair.  “St-stop…I’m…”  But the brunet ignored him, doubling his efforts and taking him as deep into his mouth as he could.  He was rewarded with a low, deep growl from his lover as Makoto reached his climax.  Sousuke swallowed what he could before pulling back to get some much needed air.  He looked at the sight before him.

“Damn…” Sousuke breathed.  Makoto was flushed and panting, his olive green eyes dark and hooded.  His member was still leaking just a bit, painting the pink-tinted skin of his abdomen with dribbles of white.  “You’re so sexy,” the brunet reached a hand forward and cupped his boyfriend’s face.

“I-I’m really not…” Makoto looked away.

“Yes you are,” the taller man turned Makoto’s face back toward him and leaned down to kiss him, not caring about where his mouth had just been.  Makoto moaned into the kiss and Sousuke slipped his tongue inside, teasing the other’s and swallowing the little whimpers his lover released.

“You’re sexy, too,” Makoto panted when they pulled apart.  Sousuke, despite feeling totally in control of the situation, felt his cheeks heat up.  That wasn’t something he heard regularly.  Sure, Rin would jokingly say it in the dorm and Momo had uttered that phrase a few times in the showers – to which Sousuke had responded with a glare the likes of which had never been seen; that, of course, had no effect on the bubbly, younger Mikoshiba.  But to hear Makoto say it, his voice ragged and breathy from post-orgasmic bliss.  Well, that was something else.

“I want you,” Sousuke said again, knowing that much was obvious, but feeling the need to say it.  He licked the remaining mess from Makoto’s abs and reached down for his own pants’ fly when he heard a knock at the door.  Both men turned toward the sound.

“D-did you lock that when you came in?” the sandy-haired man asked, green eyes wide.  Sousuke shook his head. 

“Makoto, are you still getting changed?”  It was Kisumi’s voice.  “We need your help finding Sousuke,” the pink-haired teen sounded like he was holding back a laugh.  They quickly pulled apart; Sousuke flying to one side of the couch and Makoto adjusting his pants and positioning himself at the other.  The brunet had just tossed Makoto his shirt when the door opened.  “Oh, Sousuke,” purple eyes blinked in confusion.  “You were in here?”

“Yeah,” the brunet’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat.  “I lost sight of you when I returned from the bathroom, so I figured I’d wait for you backstage,” it was the truth.  It sounded like a lie, but it was the truth, after all.

“Oh,” Kisumi smiled.  Makoto had just finished pulling his shirt over his head and was absently smoothing out the wrinkles.  “So, are you guys ready for dinner?” he asked with a smile.  They nodded.  “Good,” he clasped his hands together.  “Let’s go catch up to the others.”

Dinner was fun.  As he suspected, Sousuke was positioned far from Makoto at the long table.  Everyone wanted to get a piece of the sexy-voiced, rock god.  The brunet contented himself by watching the cute blushes that would spread across his boyfriend’s cheeks whenever he received a compliment.  Not much earlier, those cheeks had been flushed for a completely different reason.

“You were so sexy, Mako-chan!” Nagisa fawned over him.  “I wish I could move my hips like that,” magenta eyes sparkled with adoration.

“And your muscles in that shirt!” Gou sighed dreamily.  “Kisumi-kun is good at picking out costumes.”

“Yeah and where did that voice come from?” Rin slapped him hard on the back.  “Those growls were so erotic,” he teased.

“R-Rin…don’t say it like that…” Makoto looked down at the table.

“Well they were,” the redhead continued.  “Although, I have to tell you, man, your English pronunciation sucks,” he laughed.

“Hey, cut him some slack,” Kisumi fake pouted.  “He only had a few hours to learn the song.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Rin held his hands up in defense.  “You really were amazing, Makoto.”

“Yes, Makoto-senpai,” Rei joined in.  “The way you moved your hips on stage was-”

“Say ‘beautiful’ and I’m leaving you, Rei-chan,” Nagisa interrupted and the group burst into gales of laughter.  Sousuke looked across the table at the only other person not laughing.  Nanase.

“So, what did you think of Makoto’s performance, Haru?” Rin asked, noticing the raven-haired man’s silence.  Blue eyes shifted from staring into space to look into crimson before moving to stare at his best friend.

“Makoto was sexy,” he said simply.  The sandy-haired man’s face lit up like a lantern.  Sousuke felt that familiar feeling of jealousy creeping up and coiling around his insides.

“H-Haru!” Makoto managed before grabbing his water and bringing the cup to his lips, trying to hide his face from the rest of the group.

“See, even Haru-chan thinks so,” Nagisa cheered.  The rest of dinner went on like that.  Sousuke tried his best to ignore the feeling that everyone at the table was sporting wood for his boyfriend.  He knew they weren’t actually, but he was still frustrated from having been interrupted earlier.  He wanted nothing more than to crawl across the table, throw the plates to the floor, and fuck Makoto against it.  But he was certain the restaurant owners would frown upon that.

“Is that okay?” Rin’s voice was suddenly in his ear.  Cerulean eyes blinked as he turned toward his best friend.  “Were you even listening, Sousuke?”  The taller man gave a sheepish grin and the redhead let out a huff.  “I was just saying that Haru invited me over to his place to spend the night.”

“Oh,” the brunet said.  Normally, he’d be extremely overprotective of Rin.  It was his duty as his oldest and dearest friend to make sure the Samezuka captain was home and in bed by a certain time.  He didn’t want any distractions ruining his chances for the Olympics.  But tonight, his mind was preoccupied. 

“Yeah,” Rin raised an eyebrow and continued.  “So, I’m going to head home with him.”

“Alright,” Sousuke said, finally paying the redhead some attention.

“But, since I’m afraid you won’t be able to figure out how to get home on your own,” Rin added and Sousuke glared at him.  “I asked Makoto if he could escort you.”  The brunet’s eyes widened.  He looked over at his best friend and caught the sharp-toothed smirk before it disappeared.  Sometimes he wondered just how much Rin knew.  Perhaps he had that same power Makoto had over Haru and he could read his mind.

“I appreciate the sentiment, but I think I can make it home on my own,” Sousuke frowned, his pride outweighing his lust for the moment.

“Actually, I volunteered,” Makoto’s soft voice broke the silence.  It was then that Sousuke realized that everyone had gone home.  Everyone except for Rin, Makoto, Haru and himself.  His boyfriend’s cheeks were tinted slightly.  “If you don’t mind sharing your dorm room,” he added, gazing up through thick eyelashes.

That sneaky little minx.  Sousuke suddenly realized that he wasn’t the only one who was frustrated that they’d been interrupted earlier.

“I don’t mind at all,” the taller said, quickly regaining his composure.

“Good,” Rin clapped him on the back.  “And since I’ll be gone, you can get bottom,” he grinned, almost wickedly.  Sousuke saw Makoto blush out of the corner of his eye.

“Nah, I think I’ll let Makoto be on the bottom,” cerulean eyes slid over and caught the sandy-haired man’s quick intake of breath.  “Shall we head to my place?” he asked and Makoto nodded. 

They waved goodbye to Rin and Haru at the station and made their way to their own train.  They arrived to find it waiting on the track and made it inside just before the doors closed.

“That was a close one,” Makoto said as they took their seats.

“There would have been another one in fifteen minutes,” Sousuke reasoned.

“But that would mean waiting an additional fifteen minutes until we can…” the sandy-haired man looked up at him, biting his lower lip.  If the train car had been empty, the brunet would have jumped him right there.  The thought was still pretty enticing, even with the drunken business men and texting teenage girls present.

“You’re actually quite the sexual deviant, aren’t you?” the taller man teased.  He leaned forward so his lips nearly brushed Makoto’s ear.  “Didn’t I just get you off with my mouth earlier?” he breathed and chuckled when the other man shuddered.  “Do you want me so badly?”

“I do,” Makoto said, staring at the ground and face bright red.  Sousuke was taken aback by the honest admission.  “Plus, it wasn’t really fair,” his hands busied themselves by plucking at the fabric of his jeans.  “I got to, but you…”

“Wanna remedy that?” the brunet purred in his ear and put a large hand over one of Makoto’s.  “We’re alone in the dorm for the night, remember,” he bit the other’s earlobe and Makoto pulled away, placing a hand over his ear and sputtering.

“I r-remember,” he swallowed.  “I planned that, after all,” he mumbled, eyes downcast.  “Haru was never going to get up the nerve to ask Rin over, so I suggested it.”

“You mean Nanase has a thing for Rin?” cerulean eyes widened.

“I’m surprised you hadn’t noticed,” Makoto honestly looked shocked.

“Well, not all of us stare at Nanase and read his thoughts like you do,” Sousuke teased.

“But I’m sure you noticed Rin’s feelings toward Haru,” the sandy-haired man countered.

“Well, yeah,” the brunet admitted.  “But I always thought it was more of an ‘Anything you can do, I can do better’ sort of thing,” he sighed.  “I guess I have to let him go sometime, huh?”

“You sound like you’re giving your daughter away,” Makoto laughed.  He supposed he was right.  Rin was his best friend and, as such, Sousuke felt an overwhelming need to protect him.  But Nanase was the one who kept Rin focused and on track, so he figured it could be worse.  Besides, he had his own relationship to focus on.

“But enough about those swimming idiots,” the brunet flashed a smile and ignored Makoto’s insulted pout.  After all, they were swimming idiots, too.  “Ours in the next stop,” he breathed against his ear and reveled in the shiver he’d elicited.

Makoto and Sousuke were the picture of chastity as they made their way from the station to the latter’s dorm room.  Well, except when Sousuke had pulled Makoto aside to grope him in an alley between buildings.  And when Makoto had pinched Sousuke’s ass in the stairwell, feigning innocence when his boyfriend turned around to mock-glare at him.  In fact, they were downright subdued as the brunet calmly opened the door, his keycard sliding effortlessly through the lock and gaining them access to the dark and quiet dorm room.

Then, hours of thinly-veiled and barely contained sexual frustration burst forth.

Sousuke had hardly closed the door before Makoto had pushed him up against it.  Now, the brunet had only dated a few people before, most of which were girls and none of whom had been strong enough to pin him like that.  It was refreshing and unbelievably hot.

“Want you,” Makoto purred against his ear.

And to think, Sousuke had been purposely taking things slow so he wouldn’t spook his ‘innocent’ boyfriend.

Sousuke was about to say something along the lines of ‘Oh yeah?’ but he found his mouth otherwise occupied.  Makoto had pressed their lips together in a fierce, though surprisingly chaste kiss before pulling back and biting his lip, olive eyes gazing up through his lashes.

“Sorry, I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” Makoto smiled sheepishly.  Sousuke chuckled and lifted a hand to cup the sandy-haired man’s cheek.  He brushed a thumb over Makoto’s lower lip and then leaned forward to kiss him.

“Me, too,” he admitted and then brought their lips together again.  Kissing Makoto was like eating your favorite candy.  He tasted sweet and no matter how much you got of him, you always wanted to go back for more.  Makoto’s mouth accepted him almost greedily, his tongue coming to brush against Sousuke’s, but never battling for dominance.

Some way or another they made it to the bed, Sousuke tipping Makoto over and toppling them both onto the soft mattress of the bottom bunk.  Clothes were quickly shed and when they finally pulled apart longer than the amount of time it took to whip a shirt over one’s head, they were both panting, eyes roaming each other’s flesh, clad only in their underwear.

“You really are so sexy,” Sousuke breathed, cerulean eyes drinking in Makoto’s built form illuminated only by the moonlight streaming in from the window.

“I’m n-”

But Sousuke cut him off with a kiss.  The brunet’s mouth moved lower, nipping at the Iwatobi captain’s tanned flesh of his neck.

“S-Sousuke…” Makoto moaned, fingers tangling in the dark sheets.  The brunet’s hand trailed up his boyfriend’s thigh and rested on the waistband of his boxer briefs.  He toyed with the fabric and snapped the band against taught skin.  “A-ah…”

“Do you want my mouth again, Makoto?” Sousuke purred against his neck.  When he didn’t receive a reply, he pulled back to look his boyfriend in the eyes.  “No?” he asked, dark eyebrows raised.  Makoto shook his head.

“I want…” Makoto began and then bit his lip again, looking to the side.  Suddenly, Sousuke felt his boyfriend’s hand gently cup him through his underwear.  The brunet let out a shaky breath.  He wanted so badly to thrust against Makoto’s warm hand.  “I want yours, Sousuke,” olive green eyes looked back up into his, dark and clouded.

“Shit, Mako…” Sousuke breathed.  The hand gently cupping him wasn’t enough.  He reached down and gripped Makoto’s wrist, guiding his fingers under his waistband, hoping his boyfriend would take the hint.

He could have sworn he saw a wicked smile ghost over Makoto’s face, but suddenly nothing mattered anymore because his boyfriend’s hand was wrapped around him, slowly pumping.

“Ah…Mako…good…” he moaned.  He’d been in various states of arousal since he’d seen Makoto onstage in those tight jeans.  So, it wasn’t surprising how quickly he’d reached his peak.  “C-Cumming!” he gasped and collapsed on top of the other man, panting.

“That was…” Makoto began as he slipped his hand free and marveled at the sticky mess on his fingers.

“Embarrassing as fuck,” Sousuke finished for him.

“I wasn’t going to say that,” the sandy-haired man chuckled.  The brunet groaned into his chest and Makoto laughed again.  “You were holding that in for quite some time,” Makoto offered.

“Still…” Sousuke’s voice was muffled by Makoto’s skin.  He pulled back, a light blush on his cheeks.  “Here I was talking big about having the dorm to ourselves all night and I go and blow my load in the first two minutes,” he lowered his head again, bangs brushing Makoto’s clavicle.  His boyfriend giggled.

“That tickles,” he said as he reached a hand up and pat Sousuke’s head.

“I’m a disgrace,” Sousuke sighed.  “I’m the worst boyfriend ever.”  He felt Makoto tense for a moment.  They had been dating for a bit and were, obviously, ready to make their relationship physical, but they’d never said they were exclusive.

“No, you’re not,” Makoto said, without skipping a beat.  “I’m sure my boyfriend will find a way to make it up to me,” he lifted Sousuke’s head and pulled him into a kiss.

“Yeah,” Sousuke breathed when they pulled apart, eyes hooded.  He moved his hand back to Makoto’s waistband and looked up, asking for permission.  Makoto nodded and let his eyes slip closed as Sousuke slid his underwear off and tossed them on the floor.  Now Makoto lay naked before him.  “Sexy…” he breathed and leaned down to kiss Makoto’s hipbone.

“Haah…” the sandy-haired man gasped.  Sousuke kissed his way over to his member, but stopped when Makoto’s hand blocked his path.

“Makoto?” he looked up questioningly.  Makoto’s face was red and he was doing that cute lip-biting thing again.  “Oh, right,” Sousuke smirked, lowering his voice, “you want something here,” he moved his hands down to spread Makoto’s legs apart, the pad of his thumb brushing over his boyfriend’s entrance.

“A-ah…!”  Makoto shouted and then covered his mouth, olive eyes wide.  Sousuke liked that reaction.  He rubbed his thumb back and forth over that spot and watched as his boyfriend squirmed beneath him.

“That sensitive, huh?” Sousuke pushed himself back up and pulled Makoto’s hands away from his mouth.

“I-It’s j-just that…when I do it myself,” Makoto swallowed, “I start down there.”  Suddenly a hundred images flashed through Sousuke’s mind of his boyfriend in various states of undress and positions, fingers deep within himself, grinding his hips and moaning.

“You really do keep surprising me, Makoto,” Sousuke breathed against his ear.  “And all this time I thought you were this innocent kitten-loving guy.”

“Well,” Makoto cleared his throat and flashed his trademark smile, “I do love kittens.”

“You dork,” Sousuke shook his head and leaned down to kiss him.  “So, are you sure you want to do this?” he asked, suddenly becoming serious.  Makoto nodded.

“Yeah,” he sat up and Sousuke sat back on his heels to allow it.  “I really like you, Sousuke,” he leaned forward and kissed him.  When they pulled apart, Makoto was looking down again.  “Um…do you have anything?”  Sousuke felt his blood run cold.  He and Makoto hadn’t been dating that long and he certainly hadn’t expected his boyfriend to be staying over so soon.  So, of course he didn’t have anything.  There went their perfect night alone together.  All because he hadn’t taken even one of the free condoms from that mandatory Safe Sex seminar they’d had on campus at the beginning of the fall semester.

“Um, lemme check,” Sousuke sat up, ignoring the sticky feeling in his shorts, and walked over toward his desk.  He could always check if Rin had anything.  But before he reached his best friend’s drawer, he saw something sticking out of his own.  With brows furrowed, he walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer.  Inside there was a bottle of lube and a box of condoms wrapped in a red ribbon, the very thing that had caught his attention.

He knew it.  Rin had known something.  He wondered if, perhaps, this entire night had been his best friend’s doing.  He wouldn’t even have put his best friend above giving Kisumi’s lead singer laryngitis.  He shook his head and untied the ribbon, grabbing the items and walking back over to the bed.

“Oh, so you had some,” Makoto said, sounding a little disappointed.

“Did you not want-”

“Ah, no – it’s – I just…” the sandy-haired man turned to the side.  “I was just sort of hoping that you were as innocent as me in all this…”

“Stop worrying over nothing,” Sousuke gripped his chin and turned Makoto to face him.  “See?” he held up the box and bottle.  “Still factory-wrapped,” he chuckled a bit at his boyfriend’s relieved sigh.  “Hell, the only reason I have them is-” but he cut himself off.  Maybe Rin knowing what they were doing right now would be a turn-off to the surprisingly brazen, though still shy Makoto.  “Anyway,” he set the items to the side and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

“Sorry,” Makoto shook his head.  “Just kinda nervous.”

“Don’t be,” Sousuke said as he peeled off his underwear and used them to wipe himself off before tossing them to the side.  “Sorry, that is,” he added belatedly.  “It’s okay to be nervous.” He crawled back onto the bed and straddled his boyfriend.  “So,” he began, “would you like me to attempt to prepare you or would you prefer to do it yourself?”  He reached for the bottle of lube and held it out to Makoto before adding, “Since, you’re the expert and all.”  He winked.

“S-Sou, I,” Makoto began, frazzled.

“Just teasing,” the brunet smoothed his boyfriend’s hair and kissed him on the forehead.  “It’s so hot, thinking of you pleasuring yourself like that,” he whispered huskily.  He rested his forehead against Makoto’s.

“Oh?” Makoto asked, raising a light brow.  It sounded like his confidence was coming back.  Sousuke did so love a confident Makoto.

“Definitely,” Sousuke pulled back and grinned.

“Alright,” the sandy-haired man reached for the bottle and unscrewed the top.  “But you have to promise that you won’t look,” he swallowed.  “It’s embarrassing.”

“I can’t promise that,” his boyfriend shook his head.  Makoto blushed, but nodded, biting his lip again, white teeth abusing the plump flesh.

Although this was Makoto’s first time doing this in front of someone else, it was a practiced move.  He poured the viscous liquid into his hand and coated three fingers liberally before reaching down to teasingly circle his own entrance.

“So hot…” Sousuke whispered, watching as one of Makoto’s fingers disappeared inside.  Without thinking, Sousuke leaned closer and pushed his boyfriend’s legs further apart, not wanting to miss a thing.

“A-ah, S-Soususke…!” the sandy-haired man moaned and blushed, turning his head, but not ceasing his movements.  “D-don’t look,” he urged, his free hand coming to cover his face.

“But it’s so sexy,” his boyfriend argued, reaching up to remove the hand.  “Watching you greedily swallow your fingers,” he purred and Makoto shuddered.  “That’s two now,” Sousuke narrated, unable to take his eyes off of Makoto’s actions.

“Mnh…” Makoto moaned, squeezing his eyes shut and adding a third finger.

“Can you cum like this?” the brunet asked and Makoto’s hand froze.  Olive eyes snapped open to meet a dark cerulean gaze.

“I, um…” the younger man looked away again.  “One time I almost…”

“May I try?” Sousuke’s fingers were already brushing against Makoto’s.  “If you’re okay, with it, I mean.”  His boyfriend nodded and removed his hand, reaching over to grab the bottle of lubricant.  He poured some onto Sousuke’s fingers.

“Now, don’t put them in all at once-” Makoto began and then threw his head back as Sousuke slid two fingers into him.  “Ah…Sousuke…so deep…” he panted, eyes squeezed shut.

“It’s so wet,” Sousuke marveled. “Makoto, you’re amazing,” he smiled.

“Don’t…!  S-stop,” the sandy-haired man reached down to grip his lover’s wrist.  “If you keep doing that…”

“Then go ahead,” the brunet smirked and leaned down to kiss and nibble on his boyfriend’s neck.  “I’ll keep you cumming all night,” his deep voice rumbled against his ear.

“Oh, Sousuke…I’m…I-I…” Makoto gripped Sousuke’s wrist with one hand and fisted the sheets with the other as he body convulsed, his back arching off the bed as he came.  The sexy, guttural moan Sousuke’d been fantasizing about falling from his lips.  Sousuke could only look on in awe.  Makoto was absolutely beautiful in that state of unrestrained pleasure.  And to know that he’d been the cause of it.  Well.  That was quite the ego boost.

“And you don’t think you’re sexy,” the brunet smirked and began to pull his fingers out, but Makoto’s grip on his wrist tightened.

“N-not yet,” his lover begged.  “Too…sensitive…”

“Oh,” cerulean eyes widened.  “Does it hurt?”

“No, it’s j-just,” Makoto swallowed, “I’ve never climaxed so hard in my life.”  Leave it to Makoto to put it that way.  “That was amazing, Sousuke…” he was still trying to catch his breath, his cheeks rosy and his eyes watery.  Makoto looked so good like this.  Sousuke didn’t think he’d ever consider a man nearly as tall as he was beautiful, but, damn, Makoto sure was.

“Is it okay to move now?” Sousuke asked a minute or so later, once his boyfriend had stopped shuddering.  Makoto nodded and the brunet removed his fingers.  “Do you want to rest a bit or-?” but he never got to finish his question.  Suddenly Sousuke was flat on his back on the bed, staring up into a pair of sweet, yet hungry, olive green eyes.  “Or we could continue,” he gave a cheeky smile up at his lover.

“That’s two for me…” Makoto licked his lips.

“So, we’re keeping count?” Sousuke offered.  His boyfriend nodded and grabbed the box of condoms, carefully opening it and pulling out a foil wrapper.  “You sure you’re okay with this?”

“I really appreciate you asking,” Makoto tore the foil with his teeth and slid the condom onto Sousuke, the latter biting the inside of his cheek at the sensation.  “But after what you just did, I can’t let it end there.”  Sousuke suddenly felt guilty.

“Don’t feel obligated…” he frowned.

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Makoto grabbed Sousuke’s erection by the base and lined him up with his entrance, teasing it with the tip.  “I came too early,” he explained, wincing as he started to impale himself on Sousuke’s member.  “I want to together,” the damn sex-god had the decency to blush, “Together with Sousuke,” with that, he bottomed out, ass coming to rest flush with his boyfriend’s hips.

“You are so damn sexy,” the brunet half gasped, half moaned.  He expected another denial, but Makoto just smiled sweetly down at him.  Now he’d never be able to look at that smile the same way again.

“How kind of you to say,” Makoto chuckled and then started moving.

If you’d told Sousuke earlier today that he would go to see Makoto sing live on stage in the sexiest outfit imaginable, you’d get a raised eyebrow and a hearty laugh.

If you’d told Sousuke earlier today that he would get to kiss his boyfriend the way he’d been wanting to and go as far as to suck him off backstage, you’d probably get hit in the face.

And if you’d told Sousuke that his boyfriend, the sweet, innocent Tachibana Makoto, was going to ride him within an inch of his life…well…

“Makoto…shit…gonna cum,” Sousuke gasped, hands coming up to grip his lover’s hips, gently angling him into a more favorable position.

“M-me, too,” Makoto’s fingers dug into Sousuke’s arms as he threw his head back, forehead nearly brushing the bunk above them.  “Ah…y-yes…!” the sandy-haired man let out a stuttering moan, his body clenching tightly around his lover’s cock.

“Ah…ngh!” Sousuke was right behind him, vision going white as he came.

After that, Makoto slumped down, his forehead coming to rest on Sousuke’s chest as they both desperately tried to pull in air.

“So…good…shit…” the brunet panted.

“Yeah…” Makoto echoed.

When they finally recovered enough to breathe properly, Sousuke gripped the back of his lover’s head and pulled him in for a kiss.  It was lazy and warm and spoke volumes of their exhaustion.

“So,” Makoto said when they pulled apart, “you wanted to keep this up all night?”  He chuckled when Sousuke grunted and pushed him onto his back, slipping out of him and cuddling up to his side.

“Let me just recover for a minute,” the brunet mumbled against his boyfriend’s shoulder.  “Damn sexual deviant…” he added. Makoto laughed again and smoothed his lover’s hair. 

Meanwhile, in Iwatobi…

“Do you think Sousuke liked the present I left him?” Rin was laying on his stomach, flipping through a swimming magazine, naked from the waist up, the rest of his body hidden underneath Haru’s white bedsheets.

“He better not have hurt Makoto,” Haru frowned.

“If I know my Sousuke, he’s probably making sweet love to your precious Mako-chan right now,” the redhead said, matter-of-factly.

“Your Sousuke…” Haru repeated, snatching the magazine from Rin’s hands and tossing it over his shoulder and onto the ground.

“Hey, I was reading that,” Rin pouted.

“That’s last month’s issue, anyway,” the raven-haired man said, blue eyes boring into the half-naked man on his bed.

“And?” the redhead raised an eyebrow.

Silence.

“Haru, you know you can just ask me, right?” Rin gave a knowing smile.  Haru’s face remained expressionless, save for a light pink dusting his cheeks.  “C’mere,” he beckoned and lifted the sheet.  “We’ll see if we can beat them for number of times in one night.”

“Is everything a competition with you?” Haru deadpanned.

“Yup,” his lover grinned and threw the sheet over their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> There was so much lip-biting in this, someone has to be bleeding by now.
> 
> Well, what did you think? This was my first time writing this pairing. Also, I'm not a huge RinHaru/HaruRin fan, but I added that little bit for my beta DolphinGirl. Now she wants them to have their own story. Help me!
> 
> The song Makoto is singing is Rage on (the first opening from Free!)
> 
> Also, that little bit about never hearing the name of Kisumi's high school. Well, it's never mentioned and you can't find the name of his school anywhere online either. So I just creatively avoided it, haha.
> 
> Constructive Criticism is always appreciated~


End file.
